Zipper
by TeamTivali
Summary: Tony and Ziva have a night out together, a lovely dinner, but there's a tiny mishap and later Ziva gets her revenge...but on the wrong man.
1. Chapter 1

**Read & review **

The dark blue Dodge Charger pulled up to a nice restaurant with excellent food. The driver came out and walked to the other side, adjusting his suite. Opening the door he smiled, extending his hand. "My lady, may I escort you on our date tonight?" A slender hand came and took hold of the mans gently and a woman leaned out of the car, smiling and she nodded. "Yes you may, Tony." DiNozzo smiled his signature lopsided grin and lead Ziva from the car towards the restaurant entrance. "My you look beautiful." Ziva made a face, slightly shaking her head. "And you are dashingly handsome." She played along, her voice evident in dramatization. The couple stared at each other a moment before chuckling as they neared and went inside. "Table for two." Tony said. The receptionist nodded. "Name?" "DiNozzo." Tony replied. The man soon found their name. "Ah yes. Follow me please." Ziva smiled to her husband as they made their way over to the table where they were seated. Tony sighed happily as the menus were handed. "The waitress will be with you shortly." Ziva nodded then opened the menu and began searching her options, Tony doing the same, but his eyes became wondrous after a couple minutes. Ziva didn't need to look up at him to know he was oogling at her. Or was it googling? "See something you like?" She asked nonchalantly, glancing up knowingly. Tony cocked his eyebrows. "Yes I do."

Ziva looked at him a moment, then closed her menu and rested her arms on the table. "Oh..and what do you see?" Tony closed his menu after deciding his dish. "I see a woman before me who's the most beautiful in all the world. The most lovely my eyes have ever seen...She brightens up every day with her smile, brings happiness with her eyes. And brings joy to our home when we hear our daughter laugh and play." Ziva had taken in every word, it was so tempting to just drift into tears. DiNozzo reached and rested his hand on hers, and, well, that brought some tears on. "Oh Tony." She sniffled. "You're making me mess up my makeup." She chuckled as she wiped her eyes. Tony just leaned forward, their lips meeting, their eyes closing as they held this kiss, taking in the moment as well as each other. When they pulled apart their assigned waitress then approached and the dinner proceeded with the lovely couple ordering. Ziva stared at her husband as he said what he wanted for dinner, the candlelight giving a soft glow and adding to the ambiance. How she deserved such a man was beyond her. She smiled, glancing at her left hand, the small glint of the diamond on her wedding ring bringing a smile to her lips. Ziva then ordered and Tony became lost in his trance, unbeknownst how his wife was just looking at him now it was in reverse. He stared at the love of his life, his wife, mother of their little girl. Their child who was growing up and learning now in school.

"Tony?" DiNozzo blinked out of his thoughts. "Hm? Sorry honey." Ziva smirked as they waited for their food. She now glanced at the far wall and then stood, picking up on her husbands questioning glance. "I am just going to fix my makeup." She said smiling, her hand brushing Tony's shoulder as she passed. He smiled and nodded. "Hurry just in case the food gets here." Ziva winked at him in a backward glance then went into the ladies room.

10 minutes later

Tony's cell phone dinged. He got a text and he sighed as he fished it out. Glancing at the screen he read. 'Z: _Come into the bathroom_.' Tony ran his tongue over his teeth and glanced around then at the door of the restrooms before answering as he shifted in his seat. 'T: _Uh, that's a women's bathroom and_ _we're in a public place, sweet cheeks_.' He responded and hit send. A couple moments later he was notified. 'Z: _That's never stopped me has it_?' Tony smirked, snorting. 'T: _No it hasn't baby._ ' He glanced at the door now and noticed a woman knocking and he grinned lopsidedly. 'T: _Ahh, so it's one of those_ singular bathrooms.' 'Z: _Will you just get in here and stop letting your mind wander to your gutter?!...Im stuck_ ' Tony furrowed his brow, his fingers typing. 'T: _You're stuck? And no, I wasn't thinking that...but since you brought it up_.' After a few seconds. 'Z: _DiNozzo if I have to text you one more time-_.'

Said DiNozzo immediately got out of his chair just as the waitress was coming with their food. He thanked her and told her to leave it on the table, which she did as he made his way over to the wall and knocked on the door, straightening his tie. "Honey, your knight in shining armor has come to rescue you." After a few seconds there was a click and, taking a quick glance around he walked inside. Closing the door behind him and locking it, Tony turned and saw his wife staring at him. "Took you long enough." She mumbled, to which her husband frowned. "Hey that's not fair." He looked her over. "Anyway what did you mean by stuck?" Ziva then blushed and her arm went to her back. "Well while was fixing my make up I had tilted my body slightly and." She held up one of her knives. "You know I always have one." Tony nodded understandingly. "It slipped out. So naturally I bent down and picked it up, then my zipper, unzipped some and it's just at the right spot where I can't reach it." She blushed again. "I know, I know. As flexible and Ninja as I am...I'm stumped by a zipper." For emphasis she slumped her shoulders.

Ziva turned round and faced the mirror so her husband could see. "So...could you zip me up, please?" She didn't even say this last bit in a sexy tone, nothing, just politely asking. DiNozzo smirked and his eyes darkened. She felt his fingers touch her back as he gently moved them over her soft olive toned skin. "Hmm, you're bra-less." "I am aware." Was his wife's immediate answer with a sigh. "I'm waiting." She said though she was in a neutral mood, just a tad of a smile on the corners of her mouth. DiNozzo nodded and grabbed the zipper handle, such a small piece of plastic. Zzzzzzzzip, he began slowly going up...then a grin came to his face. Zzzzzzzzzip, he went down her back, then back up. He began to play with it, going up and down, smiling as he stared at her back, enjoying his fun. Zzzzzzzzip, zzzip, zzip..zzip..zzip..zip, zip, zip, zip. To this Ziva realized what he was doing and made a face, her head sort of bobbing, eyes annoyed until she very quickly looked back at him, slightly turning her body with a start and hissed. "Will you just zipper it up?" "Yah!" Tony yelped, and Ziva gasped as she felt something become unhitched. DiNozzo pressed his lips together, blushing. Ziva sighed when he held it up...the zipper handle. It was broken. She then looked to him and he looked to her, to which Ziva then just sighed after a long moment, shaking her head. "It's always an adventure." Tony smiled warmly and stepped near, placing his hands on her shoulders as they shared a deep kiss. "Mmmmm." Ziva pulled back then fished something out of her purse. A paperclip, a very little thin one. Tony smiled as she turned around and he began his work more carefully, gently poking it through the fabric till it was fastened at the top. "Better?" He asked gently and his wife turned to him with a smile. "Much ahuva." He stared at her and she stared back. "Come on, our foods getting cold." Ziva nodded as he then escorted her out and they went to their table and proceeded with their night together, good food, good conversation.

After a while Ziva glanced at her cell and looked to her husband. "It's getting late." DiNozzo nodded as they rose from their seats after paying, his wife shouldering her purse and Tony's hand resting on the small of her back as they went and exited the building. Ziva glanced at him after they got in the car. "I wonder how Abby fared with Tali and her cold." Tony smiled softly and gently took her hand in his and gave a squeeze. Though her expression didn't fully convey it, there was the underlying emotion in her eyes as their daughter was always on her mind. Their connection was so close despite Tali loving her parents equally. Unless it was whomever had to give her medicine or discipline her in the moment, then it was one or the other for about an hour. Then all would be forgiven and she'd want to cuddle. "Im positive she did great. I mean, this is Abby we're talking about here." Ziva chuckled and leaned her head sideways as Tony meet her, then they touched foreheads, breathing in, eyes closed. Complete trust in the other, united. They shared a couple of soft gentle kisses and then DiNozzo revved the engine. "Ready to go home?" He asked, smiling and Ziva nodded. "Make it so, Number One." Tony grinned. "On it, Bossy."

 **Like it? Send a review my way. Chapter 2 will be right up and then that's it. Just a two parter one shot. Lol!**


	2. Epilogue

A couple days later, the sun was shining, a breeze blowing in the air. Ziva had just returned home from getting groceries at the store, stepping from the car and helping out Tali first, then grabbing the brown bags and closing the door. The little girl reached up her arms, to which Ziva gave Tali her attention. "What is it?" Tali tilted her head to the side. "Can I help?" Ziva smiled and gave her the lightest bag which just had some bread and lettuce in it. "You got it okay _Tateleh_?" Tali nodded and followed her mother. "And I'm not _tateleh_. I'm a big girl." She said in confidence. Ziva smiled in her usual maternal way, feeling a flush of warmth as she smiled with pride. "Yes you are a big girl Tali. You're a good helper." Their other car was having some trouble so Tony was playing Mr. Fix It Man, his lower half sticking out from under the vehicle. Ziva then decided that some pay back was due from their night out. She opened the door and Tali went inside. "Just set the bag in the kitchen, _Yakiri_ -darling." She waited a moment until the little girl was out of sight, then with a coy smile on her face she bent down and gently grabbed onto the pants zipper handle. Zzzip, zzzip, zzip, zzip, zzip, zzip, zip zip zip! The handle did not break fully but one end came off, it was enough to send the message. "I love you honey." She commented smiling. Then, satisfied, went inside with the two bags in her arms.

Upon entering and setting down the keys Ziva heard laughing. She smiled at seeing Tali and her husband on the living room floor, playing tickle attack. Wait a second! Her husband?! Zivas eyes widened and she had to hold the bags tighter to keep from dropping them upon what she saw. "Tony?!" DiNozzo glanced up at her. "Yeah? What's wrong?" He asked as he got up from the floor, smoothing his messy hair back and walking over to her. "You're inside." The man nodded. "Yes I am." Ziva's breath hitched in a gasp. "Then who is that outside under our car?" She asked as she set the groceries on the counter. "Gibbs." Tony replied, scratching his head and furrowing his brow as he watched her. "You sure you're alright?" At the mention of their boss' name Ziva froze. "Oh god." She murmured, turning red. She didn't move, was she even breathing? Tony became more concerned. "Ziva? Honey, what is it?" After that she blushed and shook her head, putting her hands up to cover her face as she went close to her husband, speaking in low tones. "When I pulled in I may have..mistook him for you?" It wasn't a question at all but her embarrassment was evident. DiNozzo nodded for her to continue. "Remember our night out, when you broke the zipper?" Tony nodded again. "Well I thought it was you working under the car so I, uh..brk the zppr." She mumbled the last part, unintelligible to Tony's ears and he inclined his head to the side. "What?"

Ziva let out a breath then grabbed him and pulled him to her, whispering in his ear, Tony's eyes widening as he then stood more straight, Ziva looking into his eyes but becoming frustrated at seeing him trying not to smile and laugh. "You..Broke..the zipper." Zivas lips pressed together, her cheeks red. "...It was, well, only partially but still." There was the shuffling of footsteps behind them and Tony's eyes moved from his wife's dark brown to his boss' steely blue, the younger man giving a nonchalant smile just trying to act as normal as possible as Ziva was speaking to him. "You guys got any super glue?" At his words Ziva froze and she briefly closed her eyes and her lips pressed together in a grimace before she turned around, her expression sheepish and her mouth open. Her boss was standing there holding the zipper piece. "Apparently the car isn't the only thing thats a little rusty." It took a couple of seconds before Ziva blinked and shook her head slightly out of her frozen trance. "..., yes we do." Gibbs looked to her, noting the slight redness of her cheeks as she came forward and immediately took the piece from his hand and went to the living room, one of the pieces of furniture having a drawer where random things were stored. After she had walked by, Gibbs looked back and stared at DiNozzo, who held up his hands in defense. "I'm staying out of it." "I heard that." Came Zivas voice from the living room which caused both men to look in that direction, Tony's expression a little wide-eyed, and Gibbs...he just smirked.

 **Well I hope this little two chap story was a good humorous read. Your reviews are what keep me going. ~Sarah**


End file.
